Saciar el deseo
by Charlotte Bathory
Summary: Miró el castillo, ese sería su nuevo objetivo, ahí saciaría ese deseo que había reprimido por tantas décadas. Se relamió los labios al pensar en la idea. (NO ROMANCE)


**Saludos, soy Charlotte Báthory, me presento por primera vez con este fanfic, el cual es el primero que he escrito. Sentí la necesidad y lo hacía mientras escuchaba una y otra vez la canción de System of a down "Vicinity Of Obscenity", a los amantes del gore espero que no sean muy duros conmigo en sus comentarios, ya que soy primeriza este lugar.**

**Disclaimer : La serie Vampire Knight no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Matsuri Hino, yo solo me aprovecho de la existencia de los personajes.**

**ADEVERTENCIA: RATED M por contenido violento. Si les agrada el gore seáis bienvenidos, si no es así les pido que del click en el botón de atrás.**

**Saciar el deseo**

Una figura oscura, que estaba cubierta por un manto negro, y todo su ser era oscuro como la noche, quien con cada paso todo moría, se detuvo ante un castillo, miro el imponente lugar, y una torcida sonrisa aprecio en su rostro.

Sería el lugar perfecto para saciar sus deseos, que llevaba un buen tiempo acumulándolos, y ahora saldrían felices, muy felices.

Un hombre abrió la puerta y cuanto miro a los ojos a la sombra, esta simplemente lo mató.

El ser cayó al suelo convirtiéndose en ceniza.

Poco a poco el sonido de sus tacones hacía resonar todo el lugar, era metálico.

Cuando salieron algunos vampiros a ver a la sombra, solo en unos segundos sus entrañas machaban el bello piso de mármol.

En ese justo momento hicieron acto de presencia seres más poderosos, el ser oscuro se relamió los labios.

En solo unos segundos se vio acorralado por vampiros nivel E, pero no hizo movimiento alguno, se quedó estoica, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el primer piso, y diviso a un sujeto de cabellera color marrón y emitía un poder impresionante, pero quien le intereso fue una chica de figura delicada que apareció detrás de él con la mirada temerosa.

Pero en un instante; el cuerpo de la chica estaba clavado contra la pared, algo negro le atravesaba los hombros, causando un gran grito de agonía, el hombre no pudo hacer nada, se vio inmovilizado por una pared transparente, y los otros no podían atravesar la pared. La sombra vio además de la chica a un chico de cabellos color plata, y un lindo color de ojos, pero lo mataría después. Chasqueo sus dedos, y cadenas lo atraparon, dejándolo inmóvil y lo encerraron en campo oscuro, no vería nada, solamente escucharía la masacre, sería muy divertido ver su reacción cuando todo acabase.

"¡¿Quién eres?!" se oía gritar a los vampiros espantados por el acto tan atroz, sonrió, con burla, una afilada uña que corto su muñeca, y de las gotas, que atravesaron el piso, aparecieron más sombras, y todas las demás se encargaron de los otros vampiros.

La copia número uno ataco a un vampiro de cabello rubio oro y ojos esmeralda, un sonido metálico, choque, choque, choque. La copia se cansó de jugar y solo el vampiro sintió quebrar sus huesos. Brazos, piernas, manos, pies, una última torcedura, esa fue su cuello, la sombra atravesó su pecho y ese fue su fin.

"¡¿Que les sucede?! ¡Diviértanme más, hoy es un gran día para morir!" rio el ser mientras veía las lágrimas de la chica "Tienes mala pinta. Arreglemos eso" de sus manos brotaron estacas negras. La primera en su mano derecha, un grito fuerte, ventanas se quebraban, otra estaca desgarrando la derecha, más cosas quebrándose, otra estaca en el pie derecho, más gritos, más destrucción, era tan divertido, y una última estaca en el pie izquierdo, un último grito. "Tus gritos no me divierten... Me molestan", miraba con repugnancia a la chica cuya esencia de daba asco, pero ella fue el objetivo de su tortura, esa era su forma de matar de manera colectiva, uno era el objetivo de sus torturas, los otros morirían por sus copias, y habían dos uno que veía como torturaba al objetivo y el otro que le negaba la vista y ese casi siempre era el último en morir. Esa era su forma de pasar su rato de carnicería sin sentido, no tenía sentido, pero ellos fueron el objetivo de hoy, así que su destino era morir de la forma menos honorable.

El segundo y tercer vampiro, un hombre de cabellos naranja pálido y una mujer de cabellos largos, atacaban en sincronía, pero no le divertían a la sombra, no, no la divertían, así que se deshizo de ellos, las estacas de metal aparecieron de sus manos y comenzaron a moverse de manera rápida, atravesando los cuerpos de ambos vampiros, antes de volverse ceniza, se vio como las estacas había atravesado las costillas, el cuello, ambas manos y el tercer ojo del hombre, y de la mujer, el pecho, sus piernas, sus hombros, y sus ojos. Un lindo charco de sangre, pero no era suficiente.

Los gritos de la chica de cabellos castaños eran insoportable, pero era divertido ver la desesperación en los ojos del vampiro más fuerte y mucho más del otro encadenado.

La chica veía con sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas a ambos hombres sumido en la desesperación máxima. Pero pudo ver algo más "Así que te abres de piernas con ellos... Que sucia zorra" rio con sorna mientras se ponía frente a ella "Me das lastima, así que hare que no los veas, así no sufrirás" miro con falsa pena, coloco los dedos de ambas manos por los ojos de la mujer vampiro y le arranco los ojos como si sacara con cuidad un cuchillo de la carne, otra vez haciéndola gritar "También me daba asco lo que reflejaba tus ojos así que deshago de ellos" Provoco que varias partes del castillo se destruyera a causa del hombre de cabellos marrón, sus ojos estaban rojos de la ira y se comportaba como un nivel E. 'Hay que hacerlo enojar más' pensó. "¿Sabes que es divertido cuando destrozas a un vampiro?" su mano se hizo un cuchillo y acariciaba el bajo vientre de la mujer "Es, que no mueren, mientras les arrancas todo y destrozas todo" Rio mientras posaba el cuchillo en medio de la pelvis "Veamos si aguantas" clavo el cuchillo en el punto de manera vertical, de forma lenta y tortuosa subió el cuchillo que la estaba partiendo en dos, atravesaba cada órgano, y se detuvo unos centímetros antes de llegar al corazón, se deleitaba ver esos órgano salir, la sangre chorrear, ver los huecos vacíos de la chica mientras gritaba como loca, al ser torturada de esa manera, rogándole que se detenga. Si... los gritos, la desesperación, el gran odio, pero nada, no afectaban su acto de carnicería sin sentido, y eso era lo más divertido.

A los otros cuatro, fue igual de aburrido al ser, un chasquido y de las paredes se abrió un portal rojo, grotesco, en el cual se oían las almas de condenados, de ahí aparecieron manos que los sujetaron, todos gritaban del dolor.

Las manos les arrancaban miembros poco a poco, las manos se paseaban por los cuerpos y les arrancaban los brazos, las piernas, trozo por trozo de carne visible, pero sus gritos tampoco le gustaba a la sombra, y todo acabo para los esbirros, devorados por el oscuro deseo del ser.

Sus copias llegaron molestas, al parecer no fue un reto matar a todos, no, no fue divertido. Bueno su paciencia había llegado a su final. Y con más rapidez, ya que los gritos de la chica sobrepasaban los decibeles que permitía que entrase a sus oídos. "Cállate ya, gritas como cerdo en el matadero, no los cerdos tienen un grito más bonito" miro con enojo, "Bien, ya me aburrí de verte sufrir" clavó sus garras en el pecho de la mujer y arranco de él su corazón y lo quemo en llamas negras. Esa patética vampira al fin dejo de gritar, y su cuerpo se convirtió el polvo.

Eso supero todo nivel de ira, el rey vampiro logro librarse de su cárcel, y ataco sin compasión a la sombra. Pero cuanto más la dañaban más la hacían reír, "¡¿Que pasa no eres el rey de los vampiros?!" reía mientras agarraba su cuello y lo torcía como galleta. "Eres un vampiro tan aburrido" puso un gesto más serio en su rostro demente, atravesó su pecho al igual que la tipa a la que había matado, y quemo dentro de él su corazón y poco a poco todo el cuerpo el hombre haciéndolo cenizas, cuando acabo con él libero al hombre de bonito color de ojos de su prisión oscura y la cadenas. "Eras un hombre patético, no puedo creer que diga esto, pero hice algo bueno matándote a ti y a tu zorra" digo escupiendo en las cenizas, pero no se esperaba ser atacada de nuevo por el hombre de cabellos de plata de forma mas desesperada, algo divertido de ver y disfrutar.

El chico atacaba con lágrimas en los ojos y al parecer era nivel E. Tampoco pudo matar a la persona encapuchada, solo basto cinco golpes, en su estómago, sus brazos y piernas, para inmovilizarlo completamente. "Tú... sí que me das lastima" pesos sus manos negras como la noche alrededor de su rostro y vio sus ojos color como la piedra amatista. "Sufriste mucho por estas basuras ¿Verdad? Ahora sigues sufriendo esta maldición...Tendré compasión contigo. Morirás de forma menos dolorosa" murmuro al hombre que había perdido su raciocino, y solo derramaba lágrimas de sangre. Puso su mano en el corazón del tipo, un segundo de verlo y el corazón del chico se detuvo, dejándole así sin vida.

El ser encapuchado tomo su pistola leyendo la grabación en voz alta "Bloody Rose. Gran arma, que ahora está sin balas, descuida haré buen uso de ella" la guardo entre sus ropas y se marchó del lugar.

"Al fin sacie mis deseos de matar, que los tenia guardados por cincuenta años" pensó "Bueno ahora a seguir divirtiéndome" sonrió de forma torcida mientras caminaba por el vacío camino y los lamentos de quienes mataba.

**Mi corta historia está concluida. Espero que haya sido aceptable, si quieren seguir leyendo mis historias, déjenme reviews por favor, os agradecería mucho. No solo quiero hacer gore, si no también yaoi pero al estilo amor psicópata.**

**Gracias por su atención. Me retiro.**


End file.
